For the Love of a Vampire
by Littlekely
Summary: Kagome wasn't as ordinary as she let on. Even with the successful bakery that she owned and doing a brilliant job in raising her little brother, she still felt something was missing. At night she would watch scary movies and sometimes dream of just meeting a vampire. The day that she had allowed five people into her store was the day that everything changed.
1. Chapter 1

When I was young, my father always let me watch scary movies like Halloween, Friday the 13th and Nightmare on Elm Street.

You name it I've seen it.

My absolute favorites are Nosferatu and Dracula. Call me basic or call me weird, I love both of them. Unfortunately, the foundations of vampire horror were tarnished by today's generation for example the famous Twilight. Why fans love it? They must really be desperate for a romantic novel.

Not that I'm one to judge…its just…glowing vampires? There's just no excuse.

I had always thought being with a vampire would be cool and I knew that as crazy as it would be, I always wanted to meet one.

Unfortunately, there was no time to think about those types of things while taking care of my little brother, Souta. I took over my father's café, Goshinboku, finished college and became a moderately successful in my life.

It was hard, but I had made enough for Souta and I to live comfortably. Without the help of our mother and with only the help of the café my father had left for me after his passing, I had made it.

Now if only I could find a guy that fit my description. Nothing too high, just someone who is caring, handsome and has the same interest as I do but also has his own interest as well.

"Kagome! This isn't the time to be daydreaming! The café is filled with customers," I heard my friend Eri call.

I smiled at her as I flicked the dust off my apron and jogged to the front of the café. I greeted all the customers while my other friend, Yuka, escorted some of them to their tables.

Not once did I think that the moment he walked in that my life would change. But the day, InuYasha walked in. I have to admit he had me the moment I saw that smirk of his.

"Can I have a table for five please?" he said to me.

He had the cliché bad boy vibe that nice girls like me shouldn't be into, but could you blame me? Girls have a tendency to go for the bad boys, even when we don't want to.

"Hello? Did you hear me?"

I really needed to stop spacing out.

"Yes, I'm sorry. Will the rest of your party be joining you soon?" I said in my professional voice.

"Maybe they will. I don't know."

Vague answer. Maybe I should keep this one, Eri and Yuka wouldn't be happy if they got this table and didn't get a good tip. I escorted him to the back where we kept rooms for the larger parties; I could tell he was dragging his feet even though I was in front of him.

"Please have a seat. Would you like me to wait for the rest of your party before you order?"

He ignored me as he took a seat and looked at the menu. Finally, he glared my way and just asked for water.

I smiled and went to the back to get his drink when Eri and Yuka trapped me in the kitchen.

"Kagome! You sly dog, you took that hot customer all for yourself," Yuka had teased.

I rolled my eyes trying to play it off, but I could feel the heat grow in my cheeks.

"I'm not interested and I don't date customers," I said turning away from them praying they didn't see the redness on my face.

"Yeah right! You're practically blushing!" Eri continued.

Damn it.

"Listen guys, we can talk about this later. We have customers to attend to," I scoffed as I went back into the main room.

As I approached the table that he was sitting in, I noticed he wasn't alone. As he had stated there were four other people there or should I say two other couples.

"Good afternoon, my name is Kagome and I will be your waitress today. Can I interest you in our award-winning parfait?" I said, putting on a bright smile.

They were definitely a weird bunch and coming from me that's saying a lot. As I took their orders I couldn't help but take them all in.

Their clothes were definitely designer brand and the girls wore flawless make up that I've only dreamed of pulling off. The men were cute; they kind of made the other guy look a bit plain as he sat there in just a hoodie and jeans. One of them wore a suit while the other wore pants and a silk blouse.

Compared to me, I was just really plain old Kagome. Always wearing cardigans of some sort, regular jeans and tennis shoes. Not an ounce of make up on and my hair barely done in any sort of high fashion. Not to say anything was wrong with me, I was comfortable in my own skin and I was happy just the way I was.

Wasn't I?

After taking their orders, I went to the back to leave them to themselves and delivered the order to my uncle, Erik who was our main patisserie.

"Uncle, do you think I'm ordinary?" I asked while I waited for the order to be done.

"Are you serious?" he said, giving me his annoyed look.

"I'm serious. I mean I've had enough money saved from shop and I don't dress like a business owner and I could do my hair once in a while." I babbled. "Maybe then I could attract a boy."

"Kagome Higurashi, I'm gonna you this one time. In the time I've spent in France, it isn't the most money you have; it's about how people carry themselves."

My uncle had spent sometime in Paris studying different types of desserts and mastering his technique. If it wasn't for him, I don't know how I could afford to keep this place going.

"Now get out of the kitchen, I need absolute concentration to finish this topping."

I smiled as I walked out, almost immediately I noticed Eri and Yuka were have yet another altercation with a customer.

"Don't think that just because I'm wearing this uniform that I wont punch the crap out of you!" Eri exclaimed.

"Yeah! No one talks to my best friend like that." Yuka decided to add on.

Erik looked at through the window of the kitchen and gave me a look. I knew that he wanted me to fire them, but how could I? Yuka, Eri and I have been friends since the elementary school. I knew they had a temper when I hired them, but they were the only people I could find on short notice when I had redesigned the café.

I sighed as I walked over. After explaining who I was the customer was more than happy to let me know what was going on.

Apparently Eri had given the customer the wrong order; of course Eri being the person she is refused to believe that she had made a mistake. The customer then told Eri that she was being ignorant and wanted to see the manager. Eri already knew she had a couple of strikes with me so immediately caught an attitude.

What more could I do but beg the customer for forgiveness, I even offered to give them free desserts for a month. It seemed like he didn't want to hear it and simply said get better staffing and he would probably come back.

I clenched my fist in anger. This was the fourth time this month that this had happened soon Eri and Yuka's stupid antics would run me out of business, and then I couldn't provide for Souta anymore.

I would deal with this later. I couldn't appear weak in front of my customers. I ordered Eri and Yuka to get back to work and we would discuss this later.

I retrieved the tray of desserts for the table in the back and gave Erik a knowing look. He gave me a small smile as he gave me thumbs up. As I approached their table, I could hear parts of their conversation.

"I don't need you guys telling me how to run my life. If I wanted a girlfriend, I would get one."

"Please little brother, even if you did want one, who would be out of their mind to date you?"

"Sesshomaru, that's not nice!"

'Sesshomaru? Such an old fashioned name. He and the other guys are brothers. Now that I think about it they do look alike.' I thought as I set their food down on the table. I guess they didn't mind me because they continued their conversation.

"He does have a point, Rin. After all someone would really have to be tolerant to InuYasha's abuse."

The woman who said this was extremely beautiful! I mean now that I was up close to her; she looked so elegant even with her black eyeliner and red lips. Her hair was as straight but somehow it had some life in it a lot of movement that I couldn't describe it. I had to stop myself from looking at her for too long.

Sesshomaru was a bit different from the other two boys, not just in his looks but his whole bravado. His black hair was irregularly shiny and looked so silky, I was so tempted to touch it. His face was completely structured and his complexion was everything any girl could dream of having. Yet, his eyes were dead and he had deep scowl marks around his mouth area.

I assume her name is Rin, but I still wasn't completely sure. But how cute could this girl get? Was she even eighteen yet? Talk about baby face. She wore her hair in vigorous curls. Her eyes matched her bright smile as she gave me a wink. I couldn't help but smile back at her.

The next guy that had sat in the corner by the elegant woman came across as cocky to me. His style was a bit more casual than Sesshomaru's but his swagger was pretty much on point. His hair was a lot shorter than the other two but it only made his face stand out more. Confidence exuded in his smile and he brushed his hand against mine as I placed his mint surprise ice cream in front of him.

Finally, now that I was close enough, I could see this guys face properly. The hood that was covering his face was now down and I could tell the blush on my face was clear. For some reason, I didn't care. 

This guy was beautiful.

His eyes were golden brown. No I'm not kidding you; they had gold tints behind them. Chocolate brown was the best way for me to describe his hair color. It was like Erik had prepared some chocolate and this guy just dyed his hair in it. Shiny and probably so soft, my hands were itching to touch it. He took a glance at me and for a moment, it seemed like he was trying to avoid my gaze.

'Damn it, Kagome! Stop looking at him.' My subconscious kept screaming at me, but I couldn't listen.

Their laughter was what pulled me out of my thoughts. I must have really zoned out, because I didn't even notice that Rin had accidentally spilled her iced caramel macchiato on Sesshomaru's suit. I quickly got some napkins from the pocket in my apron and began patting the wet spot on his leg while apologizing profoundly.

I could hear a growl from behind me; I assumed that it was Eri's dog. I had told her to stop bringing her hear. Not that I minded the dog, but I had to maintain food safety in this place. I turned around thinking I would see the cute Shitzu; instead I got something that scared me to no end.

What I saw had to have been the most disturbing thing I've ever seen.

Rather than stand like a scared little girl, I decided to put on my big girl face and stood up and walked away. I instructed one of the other workers to take the bill and keep the tip too. I obviously needed a break.

I had to have been bugging out. There was no way that, that guy was growling at his brother.

No way.

Right?


	2. Chapter 2

By the time the last customer had left, the whole crew and I were able to clean up the place and make it sparkle. Eri and Yuka decided that they were going to go out to this club that had just opened up. They didn't invite me, or anything but they were nice enough to send me photos of them drinking with some cute guys.

How thoughtful.

I sighed as I looked through the deposit logs, something wasn't adding up. This month we lost at least a grand and I had no idea where it was going. One fourth of the money was locked in the safe and the rest was put into a savings account. I slammed the book and scratched my head.

"You ok, kiddo?" Erik asked as he came into the main office holding a tray of my favorites, strawberry cream pie and a cup of white-hot chocolate.

"Everything's fine, Uncle." I said gladly taking the hot mug.

"You did pretty good with this place, ya know? My brother would be so proud of you."

I smiled at that. I always believed that father would be happy to see my success and the person I have become.

"Which leads me to my next question. Kagome, are you happy with yourself?"

I placed the deposit log back into the drawer and locked it, before grabbing my jacket.

"I'm content, but there's not much I could do. I don't have time to play with makeup and do my hair. Or buy nice clothes and go out on dates. I have to keep this place together and take care of Souta."

"I believe I did offer my services to watching Souta for you to do those things and I am capable of running this place as well. I wish you would trust me with some responsibility."

Erik had a bad past, at least that's what my father said. He got into some heavy business with drugs and alcohol, a gambling addiction, and probably has a child out there that he has no idea about. Dad had warned me about letting him into the bakery and even letting him work there after his passing.

But he's family, I knew that ever since he got himself together and perfected his craft, he hasn't done anything make me trust him less. I, sometimes, have my doubts; therefor I would never trust him with Souta.

"It's ok, Uncle. I'm fine. Why don't you head home, I have to do some inventory in the freezer before I lock up."

"Don't over work yourself."

I giggled a bit, five years too late Uncle. I grabbed my mug and headed downstairs into the basement.

* * *

><p>Everything was in order in the freezer. Now I could go home and get some sleep, tomorrow was my day off, maybe tomorrow I would try to watch a bit of Blade before Souta comes home.<p>

Walking in the night sky always made me feel secure. I honestly never knew why, I just always loved being in the dark. I twirled in the night taking in everything around me. I had moved Souta and I to a better neighborhood and transferred him to a better school. Nothing is ever safe. However, I take great comfort in knowing that Souta can walk along a safe environment.

While walking I heard a trashcan fall over. Usually I wouldn't care and I would continue on with my business, but the next thing I heard would be something that would make you stop.

"Oh please don't stop!" Someone moaned out loud.

The heat from my cheek countered the cold humid air; I walked closer to the corner of an alleyway only to see a long black haired man kissing a woman's neck. I had no intention of staying to watch this couple catch hypothermia.

Just as I was about to go on my way, I froze in my tracks. It should not have been possible for me to see what I saw in the dim light of the alleyway but I know what I saw.

I know what I saw slide that woman's neck.

While the man came up for air, I could see the woman's neck a bit clearer. My breathing became harder and the fog from my breath almost blocked my vision.

There was blood falling from a bite mark on her pale skin. The man's mouth was covered in blood and he held her neck back so far from her body that I thought the woman would have a hard time breathing.

I don't know if I made a sound or if he had super hearing, but next thing I knew he was looking me dead in the eye. My body automatically froze as I held his gaze.

I, somehow, knew this guy.

Before I knew it, I was against the wall with this mans lips on mine. The metallic taste of his tongue was making my mind go crazy. I pulled him closer; so close that he was practically rubbing his…thing on me. His hands had been running themselves all over my body. Aggressively grabbing my breast, he put himself in the cup of my neck. I should have pushed him off, I was looking directly at the girl he had ditched for me, the same girl who, I could now see, was unconscious.

His teeth grazed my skin delicately and the chills down my body.

I whimpered.

Something about this guy was calling to me.

I had an uncontrollable desire to be close to him. I didn't even know him!

And yet…

"Kikyo," he whispered in my ear.

What?

"That's…not my…name." I responded, finally getting the words out.

He didn't stop.

"That's not my…name." I repeated.

I could tell this time he had heard me by the way he tensed up. Yet he still continued touching me. He still continued placing soft kissed again my neck and collar bone. Continued touching my breast, playing with my nipples through my shirt, tweaking them so gently that my…area was tickling in delight.

"My name is not Kikyo!" I said, louder. "My name is Kagome. Ka-go-me! Now get off of me!"

I tried to push him off of me, I thought I was doing something but alas as a cliché weak female, I failed.

"Get off of me!"

He put his lips back on mine and the metallic taste came back into my mouth. I could feel the tears coming; I let out a quick sob.

He pushed himself off of me as he looked at me in disgust. Inside it felt like something was killing me on the inside, just seeing that look on his kind of made my insides flip.

"I already know your not Kikyo," he scoffed. "Her breasts aren't as small as yours."

I immediately started thinking about how much money I had in my bank account. I think I might need it for bail money.

"I believe you're the one that kissed me first, you…stupid idiot," I'm such a chicken; I couldn't even say the last part out loud.

"Stupid idiot, huh? Is that the best you've got?"

"H-how did you?"

"I know everything about you, Kagome. I know what you think to what you're going to do before you do it. I know why you don't trust Erik to why you choose to go to the downtown movie rental, because it's the only place that has classical horror."

He was saying all these things about me and he even named my uncle. Who the hell was he?

"My name isn't important now, Kagome. Just know that from this day on you are mine," he said stepping back into the small light, there I saw him.

I saw who he was.

I won't even bother to try and describe him. He's indescribable.

He was just beautiful. Handsome. Gorgeous.

What ever you call it.

"By spring, you will be begging to be mine and by summer you **will** be mine. That I can guarantee, my dear sweet Kagome." He licked my ear while wrapping his arm around my waist. "I've waited for you way too long and now I can finally have you."

"What are you talking about?" I said pushing him off me again, this time it was much easier. "Who…what are you?"

"If you haven't figured it out yet, then why ruin the surprise? You're smart and you have all the tools. I've just been waiting for you to open your eyes."

"You've been waiting for me?" I asked. I didn't understand why I was blushing.

"For years. But until you know who you are and what I am, then…" he paused to caress me cheek. Why did his hands feel so good as if they had always been there? "I will claim you. Until then take care, sweet Kagome."

The next thing I remember was the stinging pain on my cheek and sharp sting in my neck.


	3. Chapter 3

I gently opened my eyes and automatically felt a harsh headache coming in. I began my daily routine by getting out of bed and walking to the bathroom. I didn't need to look at the time to know that Souta was already playing his video game in the living room.

That boy loved his Call of Duty.

I took a look in the mirror, same old me different day I guess. Don't get me wrong; I didn't have low self-esteem or anything. I just felt like I had a lot of room for improvement. I felt like I could be so much more beautiful than I already was.

"Take that, you bastard!" I heard Souta say.

"Souta!" I shouted.

"Sorry!"

I sighed as I looked at my to do plan on the mirror. With all the things going on in my life, I must have a to do list and I need to be able to remember where I put this to do list.

Today: Refinance house.

I sighed, even on my day off, I still had to work.

I took my shower and did my hair. I decided to keep it business casual when I went to go take to my accountant. I tried to make sure no one knew that a twenty-one year old was in charge of paying the mortgage. It just made things less complicated for me.

Sliding on my black pants and buttoning up my white blouse, I, once again, took a look in the mirror. Maybe I could stop by the make up shop and pick up some lipstick.

Immediately after that thought, I received a pounding headache. I staggered to the bathroom hoping to find some aspirin. I found two bottles of them, thank goodness for the nanny.

I popped two of them and cupped some water in my hands from the sink.

I went downstairs taking my time to not rattle my brain so much. Just as I thought Souta was on our couch, playing his video game. I made the mistake and bought him the Xbox One for his birthday, now he never stays off of it.

"The next time I hear you curse like that again, don't think I won't hesitate to punish you," I warned.

"Oh, come on Kagome!" he whined back to me.

"I mean it Souta. Soon enough, I'll start letting Hitomi beat you up," I teased.

Hitomi was our nanny's daughter. She was a very smart girl and always kept Souta company when I wasn't here. Souta had confined in me about how he had a crush on her, but I asked for him to wait it out until he finished junior high school before he confessed.

"Oh, come on sis! Don't tease me!"

I had to admit Souta was pretty cute when he blushed. I went to the kitchen to see our nanny, Miyako, cooking.

"Good morning, Miyako!" I greeted.

"Good morning, Kagome! Erik called for you not too long ago, I told him you were sleeping and that you had a full schedule to work with today."

"I'll give him a call later, thank you! Say, Miyako may I ask you a question?"

"Of course you may."

"Do you think I look a bit plain?"

"And just where is this coming from?" she said, never taking her eyes off of the stovetop.

I took a sip of the fresh orange juice that Miyako personally prepared; I was ready for her cliché answer.

"You are a beautiful young woman, Kagome. I'm pretty sure Erik and I have told you this before," she said just before calling Souta to the table.

"Yeah, you're right."

It was stupid to ask them. Of course they would think I was beautiful, they're family, they wouldn't tell me the truth even if they wanted to.

"This food is great, Miyako!" Souta muffled.

I smiled. Looking at him being so happy made me feel like all my hard work was well spent. Everything I did for my brother. I would do it again in a heartbeat.

Speaking of hard work…

"Thanks, Miyako. Souta, I have to go for a bit but I'll be back. Wanna go catch a movie afterward?"

"Sure, sounds like a good time!" he replied.

I kissed his head and I bid Miyako a goodbye. Our living expenses weren't cheap; it was time to go to work.

* * *

><p>By the time I left the accountants office it was close to eight o'clock, the perfect time to see a movie with my brother.<p>

I rang the house phone, silently waiting to hear his voice. I was a half surprised to hear Miyako's voice. She had explained to me how Hitomi and Souta had gone to the movies instead.

I didn't want to admit it, but even though I was happy for Souta, I was a bit envious. I didn't have a life-like Souta. Even when father was alive, I made sure to study and understand as much as I could so that way I could provide for my family when things turned for the worst.

No dates.

No hanging out with friends.

Hell, I didn't even have friends.

It was just Souta, Father, and I.

Then after I graduated high school, it became Souta and I.

I sighed as I hung up and continued on my way. I had absolutely no plans tonight and as much as I wanted to the video rental store was closed.

Suddenly my cell phone began to vibrate, taking a glance I noticed it was Eri. Neither Eri nor Yuka ever messaged me; I opened the message and was pleasantly surprised.

_Hey Kagome, wanna come out to this club? _

Against my better judgment, I replied back with an affirmative. I needed to do this; I needed to have fun even if it was with the two fakest people I knew.

I decided to stop by one of the high-end designer shops and try and pick out an outfit. I wasn't sure what would suit me and it wasn't like the sales associate were helping me a lot.

I ended up leaving with a dress that I at least thought that I would look good in. I also went to a make up store and was instructed on what to buy and how to use it.

Maybe I would just get Miyako to do it for me.

I made it back home with only forty-five minutes to get ready. I asked Miyako to help me with my hair and make up. I slipped on the black ensemble that the sales associate had recommended. I had to admit, I actually did look good and I hadn't even put on the finishing touches.

I took out my favorite piece of jewelry, my silver diamond embedded cross necklace. It was one of the objects I remember my mother ever giving to me before my father took Souta and I away from her. I placed it on my neck and suddenly it was like I was looking at someone completely different.

I mean usually any girl who wore make up for the first time would say the same, but…this was different for me. It was really weird.

Miyako came upstairs and let me know that Eri and Yuka had arrived. I threw all of my other stuff in my purse and went downstairs to meet up with them.

With their expressions, I couldn't tell if it was a good surprise or a bad one. I thought I looked good.

"Kagome. You clean up pretty nicely. I didn't think you had it in you to look this decent," Yuka snickered.

Ouch, that hurt.

"I try," I replied back.

"Let's get going, I got a hook up for us to get in before everyone else," Eri said.

Either tonight was going to be a complete waste of time or Eri and Yuka were going to try their hardest to get it to be a waste of time.

**Line Breaker**

Just as Eri had promised, we were able to skip the line. I was a bit amazed at the set up of everything. My eyes had to adjust to the strobe lights and the smell and heat was very uncomfortable.

No Kagome! This is an opportunity just try to enjoy yourself.

Of course, Eri and Yuka disappeared on me and I was left near the bar. I clutched my purse closer to me. This place was very intimidating and I was scared out of my mind.

I put myself in a corner and just hoped that this night wouldn't be so bad. But as I saw people getting up and dancing, I couldn't help but hate this.

Here I was, in this expensive outfit, wearing make up, and in these uncomfortable shoes and I couldn't even have fun!

My nose began to itch and I felt the emotions begin to show on my face. I hated crying. I really, really hated it. But what I really hated the most was crying in public. It was disgusting.

"Here," I heard. I looked up and noticed a familiar face. "I hope you remembered me, Kagome."

I believe she had to be more beautiful than the first time I saw her. I took the tissue she held out for me.

"How could I forget you? You and your friends are the reason I'm here." I replied dabbing my tears.

"Really? Did I force you to come here?"

"Well…no." I replied with a laugh.

"Rin, I can't believe you left me like that!" said her friend.

"Oh Sango, relax. I knew you could handle yourself," Rin smiled.

"That is beside the point!" Sango exclaimed, before taking a look at me. "Holy crap, you're actually here!"

"Um, yeah I guess I am," I said nervously.

"It's great to finally have you back, Kagome! We really missed you!" she said, pulling me into a hug.

"I'm sorry?"

"Oh come on! Don't pretend you don't remember us! Why else would you be here?"

"Sango, I think you are misunderstanding the situation. I don't think she remembers us," Rin finally spoke up.

"Nonsense. There's no way that-"

"I'm sorry, but I don't know you guys that well enough for you to be hugging me. I only know you girls as my customers." I explained.

Rin's face was blank, but somehow I can tell she was a bit sad at my statement. Sango was much more vocal of her disappointment.

"If you don't remember us, then why are you here? I don't understand."

"I came with some of my coworkers. But I was actually about to head home in a few minutes," I said with a said smile. Maybe if Souta was still up by the time I got back, he could tell me about his date with Hitomi.

"You can't leave yet! InuYasha hasn't even seen you yet!" Rin declared.

InuYasha? That name sounded so familiar.

"Who is that?" I asked.

The moment I said that, Rin and Sango's face turned into a horrific expression.

"We shouldn't be talking to her." Sango stated. Her face became a blank stare as she turned around walked away. Rin looked my way in sadness while she too followed Sango.

I decided to follow them. Probably not the best idea in a crowded area but I was sure I could do it.

I kept bumping into everyone who was dancing, but I kept pressing on. They were still in my vision; all I had to do was keep up. Finally crossing the dance floor, I made it to the other side; I saw no sign of either of them.

Was I mistaken?

No way. I was sure I was following them; they were not that easy to lose.

"Looking for someone?" a husky voice said in my ear. I turned around in anticipation.

My body froze.

My heart stopped beating.

I thought it was a dream. I thought that everything that happened that night was a really bad dream. But here he was in front of me.

"You're…you're."

"Come with me," he commanded as he grabbed my hand and led me through a hallway.

Somehow, my hand felt so right in his. Why does he make me feel this way? It was uncomfortable, but yet it felt so right to be with him. To feel these things for him, I didn't even know him.

He pulled me into a room with him and locked the door behind him. I pressed myself against the wall, flip-flopping from wanting him to strut to me and kiss me to yelling at him hoping he would turn around and walk out the door.

"I-I came here with people you know. They're probably looking for me now!" I started to say.

"Trust me, Kagome I doubt it. Those girls could give two shits about you."

How dare he look into my eyes and tell me that with a straight face?

"I told those girls that I would give them free VIP treatment if they brought you here. They didn't even bother to ask how I knew you, all they were concerned about was what I could offer them."

I could feel my body shaking. Eri and Yuka…they could have signed off my death certificate and they didn't care.

"Why did you want me here? Why would you bring me here? You say you know everything about me right? Then why would you put me in such an uncomfortable place!" I cried as I covered my face from his gaze.

I was suddenly engulfed in warmth. He was hugging me. Why?

"All I want to do is bring you back. I want the woman I fell in love with to return to me," he whispered on my lips.

"I'm not her. I don't even know you," I whispered back.

"Please don't say that. All you need to do is say my name."

His name.

My mind went to the name Sango had said. Was that his name? What would happen if I said it? Why his name so important?

"Your name? What happens after I say it?"

"I can begin helping you. Return you back to the woman you once were, the woman you want to be."

The woman I once was…what a tempting offer.

"Kiss me." I begged.

His face turned into shock, he began to open his mouth to say something but I stopped him.

I pressed my lips firmly to his while wrapping my arms around him. I felt a wetness slide down my chin. I assumed it was my own tears, but as I opened my eyes. I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Why are you crying?" I whimpered, my own tears coming down faster.

He didn't say anything to me; all he did was continue kissing me. Did I bring these emotions out of him?

Did I mean so much to him?

InuYasha.

No girl should ever want to be around someone as much as I want to be around you.

* * *

><p>As InuYasha and I came out of the room, we could hear a loud commotion going on in the main hall. While we got closer I noticed that Eri and Yuka were arguing with Sango and Rin.<p>

"How could you say something about your friend?" Sango said angrily.

"Oh please! She's not our friend. She's just our boss," Eri retorted.

"More like a pain in our ass." Yuka added.

They were talking trash about me.

"You should be ashamed of yourselves!" Rin said, standing by Sango.

InuYasha tightened the grip on my hand.

"Excuse me! If you're going to start trouble in my club, I'd suggest you leave," he said, his voice rumbled through my body.

Eri and Yuka looked our way and the disgust on both of their faces. Their anger was no longer on Sango and Rin, it was now directed to me.

"Oh so now that you've gotten your little slut, our agreement doesn't stand?" Yuka started.

"What did you do Kagome? Did you finally stop being such a prude and learn how to please a man?" Eri continued.

I felt my face grow hotter and I was completely embarrassed. I tried to pull my hand away from InuYasha but he wouldn't hold up.

Then there was that sound again. The growling.

Oh don't tell me.

"If I know Kagome, she's not going to say anything to you nor is she going to put her hands on you. However, as Kagome's boyfriend, I will take it upon myself to stick up for her."

Wait what? Did he just call himself-

"Boyfriend! Ha! That plain girl couldn't even snag the senior in high school," Yuka laughed.

I was surprised to hear no one laughing in the crowd. In fact everyone looked like they were looking for a way out. Was something about to happen that I didn't know about?

"I typically don't hit girls. Even if it is for the girl that I care for, but this is why I always bring one of my female friends with me."

"What?"

"Sango!" he shouted.

"On it!"

The music stopped, the crowd quickly ran to the exit, and Sango was attacking Yuka. I couldn't believe my eyes. InuYasha turned down to me and gave me a quick peck; he turned back around and was talking to someone.

Suddenly he heard a scream, Rin was on the floor and some guy was trying to pounce on her.

"Shippo! Get her out of here!" he shouted as he let go of my hand.

Everything literally felt like it was in slow motion; it was as if a piece of my soul had been broken away from me. I wanted to scream for him to come back, but nothing was coming out.

I felt someone grab my arm, pulling me away from him. I never turned my back to him.

"InuYasha! InuYasha!"

He looked at me and gave me the cutest smirk I'd ever seen. He was happy.

Don't ask me how I knew. I just did.

InuYasha was happy that I called his name.

Now if only I could really remember who he was.


	4. Chapter 4

Tonight's events were crazy!

I would have been crazy to let Eri and Yuka keep their jobs after tonight. I had to get in touch with Rin and Sango to thank and apologize to them. I barely knew them and yet they still defended me.

My mind couldn't help but think back to InuYasha. His reassuring smile replayed in my mind.

"I'm…"

"What is it, Shippo?" I asked his voice pulled me back into reality.

"I'm…I'm happy we finally have you back, Kagome. Really I am. It was really lonely without you," he said.

I felt obligated to tell Shippo that I didn't know him, but looking at the smile on his face seemed to inspire me to want to remember him.

For now, I could pretend. Hopefully I don't screw up.

We pulled up to the house, I noticed the lights were on in the house, Shippo told me he wanted to make sure I get inside safely.

Normally I would never let anyone in my home. I don't care if Souta brought friends home or if I needed someone to look into the house for problems.

No one stepped foot in my home.

That's why father had hired Miyako; she was a handy woman and knew exactly what she was doing. She was training Hitomi to follow her footsteps so she could take care of Souta as well when I got too old to be in charge of the house.

But for some reason, I felt something pushing me to invite Shippo. Almost like someone telling me to do it.

For once in my life, I didn't fight it.

"Shippo, would you like to come inside for a bit?"

He looked like a kid in a candy store; he seemed to be very excited. It made my heart swell.

"Of course! I'd love to!" he exclaimed.

I laughed as I unlocked the door and stepped inside. I didn't see Souta sitting in the living room like I expected, I'd get Shippo settled and then check in his room to see if he was safe.

I went to the kitchen and started some tea. I wasn't sure if he would even like tea, maybe I should have asked first. But if I remembered him then I shouldn't have to.

Damn, my conscious.

I finished boiling the water and set up the tea in the tray. I slowly brought it to Shippo and sat down across from him.

"So Kagome, what age are you in this generation?" he asked, already reaching for his cup.

"Um…well I'll be twenty four sometime next month," I answered with a smile, while sipping my tea.

This generation? What the heck could he mean?

"Wow! So you relived your whole life again? Jeez I hope this time you didn't have to deal with your crazy mom," he exclaimed. "She never did like us. Guess she had good reason to huh?"

How does he know about my mom?

"Well, mom always did hate all of my friends." I laughed.

Might as well see how much he knows, it never hurts to gather information.

"I still like your dad though! How is he? Does he remember us too?"

He was gulping the tea down. He must have liked it.

"My…my father died when I was seventeen. I've been taking care of the house since his passing." I had said this statement so many times. To the judges before they separated Souta and I, lawyers, neighbors, etc. But saying it to Shippo, someone who I didn't know, someone who still saw the great man my father was, it made it more real.

My father was a great man. I miss him so much.

"I'm sorry. InuYasha didn't tell us. I'll have to deliver that message to Sesshomaru. He was hoping to get some advice from him about Rin."

"Huh?"

How could my father help Sesshomaru with Rin? Did my father know them?

The front door opened and Souta had called out to me. Why was he just now coming home?

"Souta! Where have you been? Do you know how late it is?"

"Sorry Kagome. Hitomi wanted to show me this cool place and we ended up staying late, relax," he said nonchalantly.

"Relax?"

He did not just say that? After everything I've done for him, after all the sacrifices I made.

"Go to your room! And do not come out until I tell you to, you're homework better be done by the time I get home from work and no Xbox!" I yelled.

He looked like he wanted to protest, but he seemed to have thought about it because he glared at me and went upstairs.

I was pretty shocked in myself for yelling at him like that. Usually, Souta and I would talk it out but I couldn't let this go. He knew better.

In my anger, I forgot Shippo was sitting behind me. I apologized. Shippo dismissed it.

"It's ok. I understand InuYasha does the same to me if I break the rules. He's very protective over me."

InuYasha.

Our passionate kiss played in my mind again.

I wonder if he's ok. Everything was pretty hectic when Shippo and I left.

"Any way I should get going, InuYasha's probably waiting for me," Shippo yawned.

"It's almost one o'clock, are you sure you don't want to stay here for the night?" I regretted those words as soon as I said it. I don't let anyone in my house at all, why would I offer Shippo to spend the night?

'_Because you need to know more.'_ My subconscious told me.

"Are you sure that's ok? I mean I don't want to be a bother." His facial expression was so cute; I could see why I would talk to him given the situation.

"Of course. Just give me a few moments to set up a room for you and-"

"No need. I can stay down here, I don't mind."

"Are you sure?"

Shippo nodded with a bright smile on his face. He told me he wouldn't stay long so there was no need to go thru the trouble. I questioned that for a moment but he was very adamant on staying on the sofa. I smiled at him and went upstairs to get ready for bed.

* * *

><p>I woke up and smiled at the aroma of Miyako's cooking. I woke up and got dressed as usual and picked up my "to do" list. Running downstairs I was surprised to see Shippo wasn't where I left him.<p>

I hope he's safe.

"Ah, Kagome is that you? I have a message from your friend," Miyako called from the dining room.

When I walked in, it looked like she was cleaning up. I wonder if she had already made breakfast.

"Your friend Shippo is so adorable. I must say, Souta seemed very excited to finally have another boy in the house."

So he did stay around.

"I called his father to come pick him up, please excuse me for being improper but, he's a very handsome man. Hard to believe that he's Shippo's father."

His father? Shippo didn't mention a father…he only mentioned.

* * *

><p><em>"It's ok. I understand InuYasha does the same to me if I break the rules. He's very protective over me."<em>

* * *

><p>If that's the case then!<p>

"Miyako, InuYasha I mean Shippo's father didn't leave a phone number by any chance?"

"How did you know?"

"Call it a lucky guess."

She handed me the folded paper. It read:

Call me.

-InuYasha

I ran to my room and locked myself in the bathroom. My heart was beating out of control. What would happen if I called him? Would he be expecting me to call?

Of course he's expecting me to call otherwise he wouldn't have left his number.

'I want to remember the people that stood up for me when no one else did. I want to remember Shippo. And most of all I want to remember you, InuYasha.'

Before I realized it, my phone had called the number and I felt like I was going to throw up.

"Hello, Kagome." He said, his voice a little deeper than what I remember.

He sounded even better on the phone. Was that possible?

"How did you know it was me?"

"Very few people have this number. Those who do, I already have them saved in this phone."

"I see."

It was silent after that. What should I say? I had no idea how to talk about.

His laughter filled my ears and I blushed even more than I was before.

"Same shy Kagome. When I was courting you before, you barely replied to my letters. But somehow I knew you had feelings for me and to this day I know you still do."

"How are Rin and Sango? Are they ok? I hope they didn't get hurt too bad on my account."

"They knew what they were doing when they started that fight. Needless to say, they won. However, your friends are a different story."

It was my turn to laugh.

"Eri and Yuka aren't my friends. In fact I have plans for them when I get back to the shop."

"Right, you own that shop we went to," he grunted. Did I wake him up?

"Yeah, I inherited it from my dad before he passed."

"Shippo told me. I'm sorry to hear, he was a good man."

That's the second time someone from that group claimed to know my father. I needed to find answers this was the perfect time.

"InuYasha. How do you guys know my father?"

He paused for a moment. Was he going to go into this long detail of a secret life my father had?

"If you want to know the answer to that, your best bet is speaking to someone who has the time to tell you everything."

"And you don't have the time?" I replied with an attitude.

"It's not that. I've been holding back for years for you to remember who you are. In the two times I've seen you, I've held back quite a lot."

"Two times? You mean…"

Images of the girl passed out, while I was making out with some guy came back to me. I thought it was a dream. A fragment of my subconscious enjoying the vampire romance I always wanted.

"That night, I saw a hint of the Kagome I knew back then. And I almost fucked you right then and there."

My face was heating up and there was an itch between my legs that I couldn't seem to shake off.

"I don't have the patience to help you, because the only way I know how is to remind your body of who I am."

"InuYasha." I moaned. I didn't mean for him to hear it, but somehow it felt right to let him hear me.

"I want you to go to this bookstore. A friend of ours owns it. She can help you with anything you need to know. And you are on a time limit, girl."

"Huh?"

"You told Shippo you remembered who you were. Now the runt wants to see you 24/7. You lied to him and now you have to cram weeks of knowledge into ten hours."

"Ten hours! But…"

"Your own fault. Now I've grown tired of waiting and so have the others. I'm ready to make you mine again. I'm tired of this weaker Kagome. The Kagome I knew was so much stronger than this and she would not have let those girls talk down to her like that ever!"

He was angry. I didn't understand why.

"I'll text you the address. See you soon, sweetheart."

And just like that my first phone call with a boy ended.

Ten hours?

I had things to do today! I had groceries to buy, work papers to sign; hell I still had to finish ordering the store inventory!

And yet…

"_I'm tired of this Kagome…"_

Tears started welling up as I realized I hated being this Kagome too.

My phone vibrated and the address InuYasha had sent me was in clear sight.

Huh?

That's weird. The address is across the street from my favorite video rental store.

Ten hours, huh?

I took a glance at my list and did something my father would consider the unthinkable.

I tore up my list and I flushed it down the toilet.

Today was the start of finding the old me and creating a brand new Kagome.


	5. Chapter 5

I barely drive the beat up truck my father left me, but in this situation I had no choice.

I had eight hours left to find this bookstore and learn of the person I once was. I was scared to death on what I would find out.

Was I evil?

Did many love me?

Was InuYasha really my lover back then?

So many questions had to be answered in such a short amount of time.

I finally got myself to stop shaking as I exited the car and walked into the bookstore. I glanced at the video rental shop and decided I had to go by there after all of this was done, I was going need the support.

My appearance was announced by the soft wind chimes that moved when I opened the door. The place looked like it hadn't seen some sunshine in a while.

This was where I was going to gain my history?

"Um, hello? Is anyone here?"

Nothing was said back. I took a step inside inspecting the area a bit more. It definitely had that old people smell and everything looked tattered up. Well, if I'm here to read about my history this is definitely the place.

"What do you want, girl?" I heard a woman call. I swung myself around to be introduced to an old woman. She was almost growing a hunchback and she had an eye patch on her left eye.

As soon as she saw my face, her emotion changed from an angry old woman to that of shock.

"Kagome?"

Oh great, someone else that knew me. This was starting to get really annoying.

"I assume you know why I'm here then," I said, getting straight to business.

"Aye. It's been a long time, old friend." The harsh lines on her face immediately softened. "Follow me and I will tell you everything I can." She turned around and walked between the shelves of books.

"Should you close up shop?" I asked, concerned someone would walk in on us.

"No one ever comes here. It's not likely I will be missed."

She directed me to the back room where she lifted up her eye patch and I was surprised to see her eye was perfectly normal. Why does she keep it hidden?

We soon reached a dead end and I was a bit confused as to what was going on.

Her eye began to glow white and the wall that had blocked us was moving backwards. I was starting to feel nauseous.

What had I gotten myself into?

The moved wall revealed a back room with lights going down the middle around it was nothing but darkness. She continued down, leaving me behind her. What on earth was going on!

"My name is Kaede and I am the spokeswoman of Master InuYasha's clan. It is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance, Kagome. We've been waiting for you over one hundred years."

One hundred years? I couldn't have heard her right. There was no way that could be possible!

"In those years, you were known as the Yōso no masutā, the woman who can control all elements. It was thanks to the abilities you inherited from InuYasha that you were able to expand on your natural powers and became a strong force to be reckoned with," she further explained as we continued deeper into the room.

"I wish there was more time to let this all sink in, really I do. But the young master has already told me that time is of the essence for you. As he takes his slumber, I am to see to it that you remember just enough to converse with young master, Shippo."

We stopped when we stood below the last ceiling light; she turned to face me and smiled.

For someone that was supposed to be old, she held a certain youth to her. It was a bit weird.

"Kagome, may I present to you my former mistress and my protégé, Lady Kagome." She announced.

Wait what?

The moment she said those words, there was a sudden rumble, a huge glass figurine came from beneath the ground. I fell to the floor and tried to stop myself from shaking so much, I was starting to feel nauseous. My shaking sight looked towards Kaede and was amazed to see her unfazed stance.

It seemed this happened more than normal.

There was something inside the glass, it was a bit hard to see but I think I can make out what was in it.

What I saw made my mind swirl and my mouth dry.

Within the glass case was a woman…and not just any woman. She looked exactly like me minus the fact that her hair color was different than mine.

I did the first normal thing in my mind.

I let out a shout.

Once again, Kaede seemed unfazed. I couldn't believe it! I mean I thought her saying my name was just a coincidence, but this woman looked exactly like me, except she was dead.

"With Lady Kagome and Master InuYasha, the clan was at it's strongest and everyone prospered from it. But alas, Lady Kagome's human side was much stronger than we realized."

Human side was stronger?

So she wasn't human before she met InuYasha?

"On the final night of the coronation to make Master InuYasha and Lady Kagome our official clan leaders, the Lady received word of her family members sudden demise. With that news, she had gone to see the rest of her family. Alas, she was betrayed by the ones closet to her. The master had rushed to find her and they narrowly escaped, but alas the mistress was killed. Leaving my clan members in devastation and soon the abandonment of many, allowing only such a few of us to remain close to the Master."

I glanced her way again my heart went out to her. I had lost my father and I was still recovering from my loss. I looked at the woman in the glass; she looked so peaceful, almost angelic. I was jealous, that this woman had InuYasha's heart.

Was I just a replacement for his lost love?

I touched the glass and felt the warmth of it. I closed my eyes and was surprised to see how familiar it felt. It was as if I could feel her warmth coming into my body and I felt my heart beating against my chest and my mind was in a state of peace.

Was this the power Kaede was talking about?

I opened my eyes and looked at the Kaede one more time. The moment I did that, I screamed. The woman encased in the glass was now standing next to her! I fell to the floor and scrambled backwards.

"Ah, so you can see her," Kaede smiled turning to her protégé.

"Yes I can see! I thought you said she was dead!" I exclaimed.

"Her body and heart are immobile yes, but her powers were able to manifest so that her own soul may live on. She is free to move from this place if she likes, but she chose to stay. I have yet to find out why."

But then if that's true then…

"Can InuYasha see her?" I had to ask.

"I do not believe so. My student has many secrets, but if InuYasha could see her I don't think that his emotions would be so cold now."

"Is this why InuYasha told me to come here? So I could meet the old me, so I can become like her?" I looked at my predecessor. I didn't want to be a replacement for her, I just…I hated that InuYasha might not feel about me what I feel for him.

"The Master brought you here for you to learn of who you were. No one can be like Lady Kagome and what you do with this information is up to you. Understand that the master has been watching you since you were born within this generation. Your father sought to that. I don't know how he remembered. But he was the one who sought out my master after your birth. Your father was on our side even in the past generation."

Yes! This is what I want to hear.

"He wanted both of you to be happy and he saw how InuYasha cared for you, but he and my master did not realized that when Lady Kagome got involved with InuYasha she had already chosen her priorities. Love could not save Lady Kagome's devotion to the family who wanted her dead."

"What do you mean by that?"

I was getting scared. For everything Kaede was saying, I was starting to realize that this Kagome and I had more in common than our looks.

"Lady Kagome died trying to save her younger brother."

Now I get it.

InuYasha wanted to see if Souta was more important. He had a right to ask that, because even I didn't know if I could make that decision.

"Here, child. Take this." She said while holding out a book.

"What is this?"

"It is the journal of Lady Kagome, it will help you more than you know. I must close shop now, come."

What? She barely told me anything! In fact she might have screwed up my brain more.

"Wait, but I have more questions!"

"There is nothing else, I can tell you. I have little information of Lady Kagome's life. And the journal will not allow me to read its contents. I assume since you could see her soul interacting with you then she will allow you to read it."

* * *

><p>I didn't say hi to Souta, Miyako, Hitomi or Erik. I just ran to my room. I glanced at the clock and realized I only had two hours before InuYasha's deadline.<p>

I still didn't know what Shippo meant to me.

Nor Sango, Rin, Sesshomaru, or that other guy!

This was frustrating!

I ended up throwing the journal that Kaede had given me that was supposed to be about Lady Kagome.

'_Be upset if you want, but don't go throwing me to make up for your anger.'_

I looked at the book on the floor in horror. Was I going crazy? Did I just hear a voice in my head?

"_You are not going crazy."_

She suddenly appeared next to me, wavy red hair flowed with a nonexistent wind. Facially she looked like me, but her aura and presence were something that wasn't mine. InuYasha was expecting me to remember everything in one day. I couldn't do it.

My mind had enough of all of this. I can't cram all of this now!

"_What makes you cry Kagome? Do I scare you? I can go back to not speaking to you. Maybe it would be easier."_ She sounded genuinely worried about me. I needed to calm down. I didn't want her to go, I wanted her to give me more answers.

I didn't want her to go. She was the only one that could give me answers.

"No! You don't scare me. I was supposed to remember Shippo and the others by now. I barely know anything, this is becoming frustrating."

"_Kagome, please understand. You are not supposed to remember Shippo and the others. You are only to remember InuYasha. He is the one who you need to remember."_

"Huh? That doesn't make sense."

"_Becoming me will do nothing but hurt you because you would only be masking the real you."_

"How can I remember what he means to me without becoming you?"

"_You will, it is meant to be. I promise that. You will learn everything on your time, not on his."_

She put her hands on my shoulders; reassuring me her words were true. She glanced at the clock and frowned.

"_It seems that InuYasha will be expecting your presence soon. It is ten-thirty. Knowing him, he would want you to meet him in his home." She crossed her arms and turned around._

"But I don't know where that is!"

"_No matter. I know InuYasha. I'm sure we can figure it out after you get ready."_

"But-"

"_No more buts! Come. I must dress you more appropriately, the others will be expecting you."_

She sat me down and talked me through picking out an outfit and make up. She said it was important to use my choices to highlight my features and use my flaws to my advantage. My nerves and anxiety were getting to me, but Lady Kagome was so patient.

Speaking of which…

"Um. Don't you think it's a bit confusing for both of us to have the same name?" I asked, putting the pins in my hair for my messy bun.

"_I agree, but I have no other name. I only have my title. Unless…maybe you can call me 'Kimiko'."  
><em>

"Kimiko?" I questioned.

"_It was the name I had before I was with InuYasha. Then I became clan leader so I think it fits, no?"_

"So why are you called Kagome?"

"_Because you and I are only __doppelganger__'s of the real person InuYasha had met years before us."_

"What?"

How many other people were there before us? Did they have to go thru all of this as well?

"_There is no time to explain. You must see InuYasha; I know how your heart feels no having him with you. You miss him, right?"_

I did. I wouldn't be going thru these twist and turns if I didn't. I gave a determined nod and finished getting ready.

I put on the outfit that she had suggested I wore, most of the items that were given to me were things I didn't know I even had in my closet. Miyako must have slid them in my closet without me knowing.

I looked at Kimiko and was stunned by her facial expression. She looked pretty shocked as well.

"_Kagome. Please forgive me for my outburst but, you look absolutely stunning!"_

Huh?

I ran to the mirror in my bathroom and looked at myself. The make up Hime helped me apply looked flawless. My hair suited my face as well as the burgundy boat neck dress I wore. The edgy look was completed with a pair of fishnet stockings and black laced combat boots.

"_I really do wish you could have worn a pair of heels," Kimiko advised._

"No way. The heels I wore when I went to the club last time hurt my feet."

"_Club? What club?"_

"The club I saw InuYasha in."

"_I see." _

There she was again, frowning at his name. I wonder what happened between them? Kaede said they were in love. So why was she giving him such an attitude?

"_Let's go, Kagome. Bring my journal with you. It shall be the one thing that can keep up communicating with each other."_

"Will you be standing next to me the whole time?"

"_Not if you don't want me to. I can talk to you within your mind if you'd like."_

"People would think I'm crazy but it's better than having a spirit walking with me," I smiled.

* * *

><p>I went downstairs and I saw everyone curled up on the sofa sleeping. I pulled on of the blankets Souta and I shared over them and turned off the TV. I kissed Souta on the cheek and left the house.<p>

Walking in the night with Kimiko with me. I felt powerful. My new look made me feel beautiful and I didn't feel out of place. Somehow, I had found confidence in myself.

'_You should feel this way. You look absolutely stunning.' _

Tonight, I would see InuYasha and finally understand what he means to me. Maybe I would see Sango and Rin again. I wish I could have seen Shippo off before I left but this time I would do it right.

I was scared and excited at the unknown. But with Kimiko guidance, I knew the first stop.

Club Elements.

The club I had went with Eri and Yuka also known as the place where InuYasha resided.

* * *

><p>Ah this chapter was hard to write. Its going to be confusing because I refuse to give up the true history of Kagome and InuYasha's past until its really called for. Please stick around for the rest of the book. I'm sure you will be pleasantly surprised :) P.S.- Please excuse the typo with KiyomiKimiko her name is supposed to be Kimiko, but in my head I liked the name Kiyomi and kept writing it unconsciously.


	6. Chapter 6

I looked at the club that Kimiko had no doubt InuYasha would be, it seemed to be the one I came to last night. In the pit of my stomach, I felt like I wanted to throw up. A long line was in front of me and I didn't think I could even get inside in time.

'Maybe I should come back on a weekday? It's Saturday night, everyone is going to be here.'

'_Nonsense, perseverance is an attractive trait for our kind.'_

'You mean the clan right? Speaking of how is it possible they have stayed alive for so long? Kaede said that they've been waiting for me for a hundred years.'

'_InuYasha will tell you; it is not my place to say. For now, worry about how we're going to get inside at a reasonable time.'_

"Kagome?"

'_Speak of the devil.'_

I turned and saw Sango and the other guy from the café coming towards me. They both looked so cool, Sango had on an off shoulder black dress and pink neon heels. The guys she was with had on a black tight shirt, light blue jeans, purple neon vest and white sneakers.

'_Miroku and Sango never fail to flaunt their style.'_

Well at least I finally know his name.

"Hi Sango! Hello Miroku, it's a nice to see you again," I smiled.

They both seemed quite shocked that I had greeted them. Hell, I was shocked at how natural I was with my greeting.

"Well, it looks like someone's getting their memories back," Sango teased, nudging Miroku.

"Indeed, amazing what a day of listening to Kaede speak would do," Miroku responded.

Yeah, if you mean confuse the heck out of me sure!

"Why are you on line?" Sango asked.

"You're a EIP, Kagome. Eternally Important Person," He explained.

'_Makes sense, Sesshomaru must have came up with that.'_

"Oh I see," I replied.

"Come in with us, InuYasha should expecting you by now," Miroku said, pulling Sango closer to him.

I walked behind them and was surprised that the bouncer didn't pay us any mind while we walked in. I guess we really were EIP's. The club was a lot more crowded than before if that was possible. I took a moment to admire it all.

'_This place is real nice. I have to give it to him; he really knows how to throw a party.'_

"I believe InuYasha is waiting by the bar for you. Be careful though I think Sesshomaru and him are having one of those…brotherly conversations."

Miroku looked down at Sango and took her hand into his. He brought it to his cheek and asked Sango to dance. She seemed so proud as she accepted and the two of them went off to the dance floor.

'_Those two are still in love. Good for them they definitely deserve each other.'_

I couldn't tell if she meant that in a good way, but I decided not to pry. Kimiko seemed to have her own perspective of them and I didn't want to be influenced in any way.

I moved to the bar area and to my surprise Shippo was actually moonlighting the bar. He was talking to Rin and Sesshomaru, who had actually spotted me. He had the same color eyes as his brothers although his was colder, scarier and intimidating.

I nervously went over to them and was relieved to see that Rin smile at me.

"I'm so happy you came back to the club, Kagome! You must have gotten back some of your memories if you're here," she whispered in my ear.

Shippo must still not know that I don't remember him.

"I don't remember much, but I'm trying." I assured her.

"_Wow! Rin really has grown since I last saw her. Sesshomaru really has turned her into a lady, how cute."_

I took a glance at Sesshomaru, whose back was towards me. He was still sipping whatever drink he had in his hand and he didn't acknowledge me at all.

"Don't mind him! Sesshomaru is always like this. You're looking for InuYasha, right? I think he's in the office. You might not want to interrupt him yet, but you can sit and drink with us."

Just as I was about to accept the offer Kimiko interrupted me.

"_Decline the offer. As the woman that will lead the clan with InuYasha, you wait for no one. Not even InuYasha."_

"Um, no thanks. I think I'll go to the bathroom quick though," I nervously said.

I pushed through the people, making my way to the bathroom and locked myself in a stall. The bass was pounding against the walls and I was starting to get a headache from all the noise. This wasn't wear I belonged. I wish InuYasha had found it more suitable for us to meet at a park or something a lot quieter.

"_Calm down, Kagome."_

I could feel Kiyomi's arms wrap around me. Even as a spirit, her embrace still felt so warm to me.

"_If you want to leave this place, I will help you achieve that."_

* * *

><p>By the time I came out the bathroom, the people on the dance floor had moved away to take a break while the DJ was also taking some time to himself. I was very nervous as to what was going to happen. I didn't understand how this was supposed to happen, but I gave it all up to Kimiko.<p>

I spotted InuYasha's friends sitting around the bar laughing. I still didn't see InuYasha though.

"_As I said, let me handle everything. Release your mind and let me take control."_

I felt wind blow past me and could almost feel Kimiko moving within me. The music began; I looked around and noticed everyone looking at me. I had no idea what Kimikos plan was! I don't know how to dance!

Just as I was about to run off the dance floor, I felt another gush of wind twirl me.

"_Dance Kagome!"_

The wind was strong enough to guide my arms and hips. I thought back to what Kaede had said. Kimiko really was a Master of Elements.

"_Stop being so stiff, relax a little. Move your body like water," _

I did exactly as she instructed and I began to feel a wave of happiness. This was the first time I actually danced in a crowd and though I felt silly, I was still having fun.

I began to laugh and let myself go. I was doing things I had no idea my overworked body could do. And by the way I saw some of the guys licking their lips, I knew I was doing something right.

I felt someone come behind me and grip my hips. My body immediately turned around and punched whoever touched me.

But I didn't even mean to! It was as if my body had done it on it's own.

Suddenly, InuYasha was beside me with his hand wrapped around the poor guys neck.

"I'm sure you know better than to touch what is mine, don't you?" he said to the guy. Something about his tone told that he was going to do something bad to the him, but strangely it made me happy to know that he cared enough to make it known that he was interested in me.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't know she was with you, Master InuYasha! Please forgive me!"

I felt bad for the guy. I believed that he really didn't mean to make InuYasha angry.

"InuYasha. Please, I don't want another fight to break out before we talk," I said, placing my hand on his arm.

He looked to me and stared into my eyes as if asking me if it was what I really wanted. I was tempted to turn my gaze away, but maybe it was Kimiko's spirit that gave me the courage to not turn away.

"Anything you wish, Kagome," he replied to me as he gave me a sincere smile. He turned his sight back to the guy and let him fall on the floor. He wrapped his arm around my waist and spoke in the most demanding voice I had ever heard.

"You touch my woman ever again and next time I won't hesitate to snap your neck in half."

We turned around and walked away, I looked back to see the guy still on the floor in shock. Was it not normal for InuYasha to turn away from a fight?

He took me to a backdoor and up a flight of stairs.

I was nervous.

I was excited.

I was scared.

And at the same time, I was happy.

I could feel InuYasha's eyes still on me and I didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing.

"_Trust me. The fact that he's looking at your backside must mean he is very pleased with your choice of clothing."_

I stifled a giggle.

* * *

><p>We reached an office, which I had to admit was decorated really well. There was a glass wall that showed the club below. I saw Sango, Rin and Miroku dancing and having a great time. It was no wonder that he was able to know when I had arrived.<p>

"Would you like some Svedka?" InuYasha offered.

"No, I don't drink."

He poured himself a glass and glanced my way again as he downed the whole drink in one gulp.

"I assume, you remember some of your past. That is why you're here, right?"

Uh?

"Um. I came to, uh, talk I guess."

"What is there to talk about? You were my queen. The most valuable treasure I had, before you decided to kill yourself for your brother."

"I heard."

What do I say? Souta is always going to be important to me and I barely know InuYasha.

"There isn't a guarantee that I would not choose Souta if the opportunity arose," I started. At this statement, the sadness in InuYasha's eyes grew and I couldn't help but understand the pain of losing someone who was so valuable to me. I moved closer to him and grasped his hand. Meeting his golden eyes, I spoke in the most confident tone that I could. "However, I know what you and I have is special from the moment I saw you. I want to know the man who stole my hear so long ago."

I spoke words that I never thought I could say to any man. My words should have not meant anything to him and yet his lips were on mine with the passion so strong that I was overcome with the emotions in my heart.

He gripped my hair and released it from its hold, his arm pulled me in closer to him and his shiny silver hair tickled my cheek.

"Well, it seems like you two finally got back together!"

I pulled away and noticed the whole gang outside the door. InuYasha smirked as he continued to hold me.

Sango and Rin ran up to me and gave me a hug. I was a bit shocked by the sudden emotion.

"Finally, we have another girl to complete our trio. I swear that guardian of yours is a huge bitch, InuYasha," Sango said.

"It seems that the mutt has found you again and here I thought that we could have another peaceful century," Sesshomaru muttered.

"Aw, come on Sesshomaru, it'll be nice to go out on a triple date and not have to worry about the woman accompanying him," Miroku said, trying to lighten his mood.

Something told me that that was a lot easier said than done.

"Hey, have you guys looked at the time?" Sango inquired, her excitement boosting up just a bit.

It was almost 3 am. I didn't realize so much time went by. I had to work in the afternoon.

I turned to InuYasha about to explain what was going on.

"InuYasha, don't you think it's a bit too late for Kagome to be here?" Rin spoke.

"Huh? Are tired Kagome?" he asked.

"Well the thing is I have work in the afternoon and I have to take care of Eri and Yuka when I get there so I'll need all the energy I can get," I explained.

His facial expression told me nothing; it was as if gears were rolling in his head trying to calculate a different solution. Finally, his face softened into a somber expression.

"I'll drive you home."

He grabbed a jacket from the chair and walked out the door leaving only his friends and I. I wonder if he was upset with me for having to leave.

"Don't worry too much about it, he's finally found you and now he doesn't want to let you go back to your normal life," Rin whispered in my ear, pulling me into a hug.

There was something supernatural about these people. Kaede has already said I am fated to be their clan leader, but at what cost?

To leave my family behind, my career and Souta, who has no one? Could I really do such a thing for the sake of InuYasha?

* * *

><p>We were in the car driving and as much I was trying to make small talk with InuYasha, I was only met with silence. Was he really that upset?<p>

"InuYasha, please talk to me. I don't want you to be angry with me," I pleaded.

I was immediately knocked against the car door as InuYasha swerved alongside the road. His tight grip on the steering wheel, I was scared that he would end up breaking the wheel.

"_Just try to stay calm, Kagome. He's just extremely angry, I doubt anything will calm him down."_

I did as I was told and backed down from trying to say anything to him.

He pulled up to in front of my house, he didn't look at me at all and I was beginning to think this would be the last time I saw him. Just as I felt the tears swelling in my eyes, I heard a light tap on the window. Then it turned to several taps, I looked up and saw it was raining.

"I…I still want to see you, InuYasha. The café I work in isn't too far from here. I would be happy to see you come by and see my accomplishments," I spoke softly before leaving the car.

As I entered my house, my heart began to beat strongly against my chest. I was a fool to fall so hard for a guy that I didn't know. I was crazy for following his instructions and learning about a past that seemed crazier the more I found out.

There is something about InuYasha that I can't grasp. I wanted to know more. I had to know more.


	7. Chapter 7

I glanced at my phone for what seemed like the millionth time. It had been two weeks since I last heard from InuYasha and I was beginning to think that I had lost my chance with him.

Kiyomi had specifically told me to not call him.

_He needs to stop being a spoiled brat. _She told me.

I wasn't ok with it; I wanted to talk to him.

I sighed loudly as I put my phone away. The café was dead today, something I expected to happen. Eri and Yuka were very popular in the shop. Since I fired them, it's been difficult bringing in the same amount of service. I guess I really didn't think this all the way through before kicking them out.

That was two weeks ago, I've been using the money from my savings to keep us afloat. I had no intention on putting my entire savings into the café, but that didn't mean I wanted to close up. A lot of the people that worked here needed this job, I couldn't imagine the struggle if I decided to close.

I heard the bell ring, indicating a customer had come in. I stood up and walked over only to get a great surprise.

"Sango! Rin!"

The two girls smiled at me. Rin ran up to me and gave me a hug, knocking me back a bit. I patted her on the back as I looked to Sango.

"What are you guys doing here?" I said, directing them to a booth.

"InuYasha's been such a fucking downer lately. I swear, we thought you two getting back together would finally get him out of this emo, depression bullshit," Sango began to explain to me.

"Alas, InuYasha has cooped himself in the office and has been more temperamental than normal." Rin added. "So we thought it would be nice to come by for a visit."

"Sorry, guys, but I have a lot of things to attend to here. I haven't found the time to even go try to talk to InuYasha. I'm sure when he's ready to see me, he'll come on his own," I explained.

"Well, having you speak to InuYasha might have been a nice option, but we kinda had a different idea." Sango said taking nervous glances at me.

"What Sango means is, well," Rin took over. "Kagome we actually want to hang out with you for a while. It's been a long time since we hung around someone who didn't annoy us and besides we have a lot of catching up to do."

I was absolutely shocked. They had come all the way here to see me just to hang out. Someone actually wanted to hang out with me I couldn't believe it.

"I'm still working right now, but you guys are still free to stick around and keep me company."

They took a look around and saw little to no one in the café. The skeptical looks made me cower in my seat a bit more.

"I believe the last time we came, things were a lot busier than this. Any reason why today is different?" Rin questioned.

I explained to them my situation; it was embarrassing explaining my troubles to someone else. I was so used to taking care of everything myself.

After telling them what was going on, Rin excused herself for a moment leaving me with Sango.

It was very awkward silence before she finally spoke up.

"Sorry for making you lose your customers. Rin and I would have never fought those girls if we had known this was going to happen. I just hated all the smack they were talking about you!" She exclaimed slamming her hand on the table.

"It's ok." I said without thinking. "Eri and Yuka needed to be put in their place and I was a real pushover to do anything about it. I'm grateful that you and Rin were able to pick up my shortcomings."

I bowed my head to her and smiled. She reached for my hand and began to stroke her thumb over it. For some reason all this felt too familiar, I felt a slight headache coming in as I tried to figure out why Sango's touch had such an effect on me. She pulled away as Rin came back and sat down.

"Kagome, I think we can help you with your problem," she said not wasting another moment.

"Um, I don't understand."

"Neither do I, Rin, what do you have planned?" Sango asked.

Just as we had asked, the bell rang again this time it was Sesshomaru and Miroku walking through the door.

"Rin, I thought you said that you only wanted to see the girl, not work here," Sesshomaru said, glaring my way.

"Oh stop being so negative, Sesshomaru. Besides, from what Rin says, Kagome-sama could use all the help," Miroku said, patting Sesshomaru's back.

"Don't touch me, monk. You and I aren't friends."

"I'm not a monk anymore, get with the times old friend."

Maybe it was because these two reminded me of Souta and I when we banter each other, but I couldn't help but let out a small giggle. Sesshomaru gave me an icy looked that didn't faze me, while Miroku gave me a wink.

"Kagome, we'll help you get your café running in no time!" Rin exclaimed.

"You don't have to do that. It's not necessary! After all, why would you guys want to help me?"

The looked at me as if I was crazy before stating something that I could already feel was going to change my life.

"Because that's what friends are for," they all retorted.

* * *

><p>I managed to find Rin and Sango decently sized uniforms. I made a mental note to order more uniforms for them, just in case this became permanent. However, Miroku and Sesshomaru were a different story. I never hired guys to work in the front before; my café was all about business and my system worked. People seemed to enjoy not having distractions while they eat or the fact that a bunch of fan girls weren't creating a fuss on them.<p>

I had told them to go to the nearest clothing store and pick out a seasonal color and some black pants. When they came back, I could almost hear the screams now. If Sesshomaru's silver hair didn't cause a commotion before, the fact that the burgundy color shirt and black pants made his hair stand out more.

I personally don't judge and I respect everyone's choice of style, but I wasn't too ecstatic about the uproar that was going to come with his hair color.

"Sesshy, can you come here for a sec?" Rin asked, grabbing Sesshomaru by the hand and taking him to the back.

Sango and Miroku said they were going to go outside and see if they can get some guest to come inside. I was really relying on them to help. I was probably at the end of my ropes.

After about thirty minutes and no sign of either couple, I began to believe they had left and weren't coming back. I sighed again, deciding that I might end up closing up shop for the day. I would have to make a trip to my accountant and start the process.

Then I heard the bell rang once more, this time it was different.

Instead of one person coming in, a whole crowd of people began to flood in. They didn't even wait for me to accommodate them; they simply took a seat by themselves.

"Ah, great timing you two," Rin said, coming through the front door with Sesshomaru, whose hair was now brown and short cut.

"Told you it wouldn't take us long. Miroku's womanizing ways was finally good for something," Sango said, crossing her arms.

"It's not my fault I'm good with women, Sango. However, always remember that I chose to stay with you darling." Miroku defended himself, holding Sango by the waist.

"Well, Kagome, did we do good?" Rin asked.

I could feel my emotions overwhelming and my eyes began to burn as tears welled up.

"Why are you guys doing this?" I asked, trying to stop my voice from wavering.

"Because, we love you Kagome. We're your friends even if you barely remember us," Rin explained. "We've dedicated our lives to being your support when you can't manage. We only strive to make you happy."

"Thank you, everyone. I'm very happy!" I said, smiling at them once again. I bowed my head and felt the tears of happiness fall from my face. Wiping them away, I looked to them with determination and we got to work.

* * *

><p>Rin had insisted I take a break; things were so busy I had to call in an extra baker to come help. I was happy to check the numbers today, I was proud to say I had made enough sales to make up for the week. Whatever they did I had to find a way to thank them for their hard work.<p>

I looked at my phone and still didn't see any messages from InuYasha. I wondered if he even missed me. It was about to be seven o'clock soon and I hadn't heard anything from him. It was really sad.

I went to the back and made myself some tea to get my mind off of everything. Usually I would go outside and enjoy the fall weather, but today it was just way too cold to be out there. I sat in the corner and gave Souta a call.

"Hey Sis! How's it going?" he said as soon as he answered.

"Hey Souta, actually things are going pretty well today. The café is really moving today."

"Really cool, sis. Hey is it ok if I can go out with a few friends tonight?"

"Souta it's late. You know I don't like you out and about at night," I frowned.

"Please, Kagome! I barely get to go anywhere anymore. I promise I'll be back before ten."

Internally, I didn't want Souta going anywhere. Who knew what would happen to him if somebody weren't watching him. But if Souta was going to be a man, I had to learn when to let him be a man. I told him that he had to get Hitomi to agree going with him.

"Come on, sis! It's gonna be so awkward having a girl with us!"

"That's my offer Souta take it or leave it," I said as I looked up at the door. What I saw not only made my stomach drop, but my heart clenched so tightly that I didn't know how to react.

InuYasha was standing with another girl, a beautiful girl at that. I mumbled to Souta that I would call him back as I ended the call. I sunk lower into the booth hoping he wouldn't come back here.

I tried to keep my breathing steady but I couldn't. Seeing him with someone else made my mind crazy. All I could think about was throwing that girl in front of a car and hoping she would meet her end. It was a horrible thought and I had no idea where it came from, but I was agreeing with it.

"Jealous?" I heard him say. I looked above me and saw him blankly staring at me.

"No." I said, quickly.

"What time do you close today?"

"Why does it matter? I'm going straight home afterwards."

"I didn't ask you all that now did I? I want to talk to you," he said, sitting across from me.

As I looked in his eyes, I could feel myself falling for his charm again. I wish I never asked Kiyomi to stay home today. I could have really used her guidance on this.

"You brought that girl with you. Wouldn't you rather talk to her?" I said it came out a lot bitterer than I intended.

"Jealous?" he smirked.

Lie Kagome.

"Yes."

Shit.

I guess he expected me to lie, because he was a bit stunned by my answer. He gave me a small smile as he took my hand. It was the first time he was ever gentle with me.

"Trust me, Kagome. I have eyes for no other woman besides you. I told you I've been waiting for you and that hasn't changed."

I felt my body relax, but my heart was beating so fast I thought I was going to pass out.

_I knew you could handle yourself._

Kiyomi?

_I couldn't resist watching you work all this into your favor. You and I are truly different; you got them all to come to you without lifting a finger. They automatically trust and respect you. I hope they don't spoil you. Although I've never met that girl before, you might want to ask before you invest your time._

"Who is that woman?" I asked.

"Ask her yourself." He directed my attention to above him.

The woman had short dirty blonde hair; she was tanned and had a beautiful face. I was beginning to notice a trend with this group of people.

"Sup, Princess." She said, with her green eyes piercing mine.

"Um. Hi."

"You don't remember me do you?"

"I can't say I do."

My head was starting to hurt again. This girl wasn't looking at me; she was looking into me. Just like the rest of them she knew things about me that I didn't know about myself.

"Name's Kristal," she said, without another word she turned away and disappeared from my sight.

_He still keeps her around? I would have thought he found someone more qualified; she does absolutely nothing for him._

I turned back to InuYasha to see him stifling a laugh. I was so used to seeing him so serious that I realized I never seen him show any type of different emotion.

"You know when you're not trying to be so cool, you have a beautiful smile," I said, feeling my cheeks heat up.

"Yeah, but it's not as much fun. Now I know why you played hard to get all those years ago."

"What was I like before, if you don't mind me asking."

He took a moment as if contemplating how to answer me. I was about to apologize and drop the subject when he looked me in the eyes and I saw such emotion in his face that I felt like crying.

"You were incredible, powerful and beautiful. Once you set your mind to something you always stuck to it and saw that it was done. I had never seen anyone charm people the way you did. I fell in love with you over time, but I didn't expect myself to stay tied down with you for all these years."

Hearing him talk about the past me so passionately made me feel uncertain. Was InuYasha interested in the past or who I was now?

_Why not ask him? He has no reason to lie. Well, unless he wants to lose you forever._

"I don't think I'll be able to compare to the woman you fell in love with." I said, not even looking at him.

"I understand, which is why I want to take you out tonight so that I can show you, you don't need to compare to her. I've accepted that you are different from her, now I want to get to know you better. Will you at least let me do that?"

My heart was beating so fast, all of this was familiar. I had been through this before with him and I knew that I, Kagome Higurashi, wanted to explore the world InuYasha lived in.

"I would love to, but I have to finish up work here first," I said. I wouldn't leave the others working while I was out having fun.

"They can handle it, they knew what was going to happen when they asked me to help market your café," he smirked.

I laughed at his logic. I'm sure he was able to say those things because he knew them for a long time. However, I wasn't going to do that to my friends.

"The shop closes in thirty minutes, after I do my inventory, I'll be happy to go out with you."

He raised himself up from the table and leaned over, I felt something soft on my cheek and he whispered in my ear.

"Thank you, my love."

In those words, I had a vision;

* * *

><p>InuYasha and I were sitting in a field watching the moonlight. We were wrapped in each other's arms and he looked at me with such love and happiness.<p>

I could feel the tears streaming down my face. Why don't I remember this?

We were happy.

I was happy with him.

Suddenly the rest of the gang came behind us and I got up and hugged each of the girls. InuYasha began laughing with the guys, even Sesshomaru looked at ease. I went over to InuYasha and wrapped my arms around his waist and looked at him and gave him a big grin and he did the same.

Then I saw it; his canine teeth were elongated and sharp. He moved my hair out the way and he moved his way down to my neck. The pain felt so real, so real that I screamed.

* * *

><p>InuYasha moved back instantly and looked at me in shock.<p>

"What the fuck are you!"


End file.
